Japan's Newest Actor is Ren?
by littlemoon1324
Summary: In this parallel story of Skip Beat, KYOKO is Japan's sexiest, coolest, and most successful actress. REN was just brutally betrayed by his childhood love AKI, who is Japan's newest singer sensation. My first longish story! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Well... This is my first attempt at long story. I am going to try to do almost the entire anime (i haven't finished the manga yet!)as if Ren was the person who was betrayed and wants revenge. Please tell me if it is worth continuing! **

**This story skips the part where Ren ****has just figured out that Aki Shoko ****(Sho's manager... i am making them switch places as well so that Ren has a female to break up with him) has been, basically, cheating on him an using him as nothing more than a slave. :C poor Ren!**

Ren Tsuruga was not happy. Hmm… not happy? Try betrayed, humiliated, dejected, crushed, belittled, and _pissed_. His long time love, his Aki Shoko, had dumped him. No, he had to stop fooling himself. She hadn't even considered him enough of a person to even go out with him in the first place, let alone break up with him. He was nothing but a slave to her. Yet… she was everything to him. He worked three jobs for her, just so she could live in an expensive apartment that she wasn't even in most of the time. He bought special snacks for her, things that he had to drive hours to get, because she was so picky. And he had done it all with love. Love. What a meaningless word.

It had been love that had driven the blond haired, naïve, high school boy that he was, to follow his life long best friend- or should he say master- to the city of Tokyo where she was intent on becoming an idol. She had left her parents' hotel, sick of learning nothing but tea ceremonies and being gracious. She asked him, boring, plain him, to come with her and he had followed like a lovesick puppy.

Ren squeezed his hands into fists. He had moved out of the apartment he had been living in that was so expensive and was now rooming with a nice couple that he worked for. The couple was more poor than not, but they still managed a happy little restaurant. Because the sweet couple was always short of money, Ren agreed to work for much less than he deserved, considering the meals he cooked, the costumers he served, and the floors he scrubbed. But Ren couldn't help but agree to the measly pay. He always had this huge burning desire to be needed. No, it wasn't even that he wanted to be needed, so much that he wanted people in need to be _able_ to need _him._ He wanted so much to be strong enough that he could help everyone. He wanted to be the prince in shinning armor that saved the damsel in distress, even in her most trying situations.

Ren forced himself to relax his fists and he tried to forget about the situation he was in. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, Ren couldn't forget the rash promise he had shouted out at Aki Shoko as security guards, even bigger than he was, escorted him out. He had sworn that he would be even bigger than Aki Shoko in show business, despite the fact that her first album had hit the top ten within weeks of it's release.

Ren knew that making it out in show business would be tough, but he was determined. He would definitely make it. And the first thing he needed was a new look. His blonde hair and classical good looks were too subtle and common for him to be noticed. He needed something more serious, something intense. As he contemplated his new look an old friend came into mind. The friend had once attended his school, although he moved away shortly after. He had called Ren a few months ago when he learned that Ren was moving to Tokyo, telling him that if he ever needed a makeover he was the one to go to.

Ren smiled, a few demons from his wide-open Pandora's box grinning evilly on his shoulders. He was going to beat that budding star into oblivion.

**Did you like it? Please feel free to give me constructive criticism! (P.S. i need help! I am basically switching Ren and Kyoko's personalities since they are switching parts, but should I change Kyoko's looks? SHe only changed her hair color because Sho dumped her... then again as an actress she might have to change her appearance a lot... what should i do?**)  
><em>And this is entirely unrelated but I have to say this: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED AND LIKED MY STORY STUPID LOVE! IT REALLY DOES MEAN SOOOOO MUCH TO ME AND IT MAKES ME FEEL SO WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS! I AM GOING TO TRY TO RESPOND TO ALL OF THEM BUT IF I CAN'T... KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I'm sorry! I haven't uploaded in a while, but i have a good excuse! **

**1. Writer's block... the most vexing state of mind ever conceived.**

**2. It had actually been a while since i had see the anime and i couldn't remember how the first couple of episodes went, so i had to re-watch it, and then i couldn't just watch ONE episode, but all of them!**

**Oh, and this is really related to my excuses but... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WATCHES AND REVIEWS! I AM SORRY I NEVER REPLY BUT I AM LAZY! I really do appreciate it though! 3 ;) **

Ren touched the mirror, awed by the face staring back at him. He had the same eyes, albeit a different color, the same nose, the same lips… yet the person he had become was much different from the Ren he had been…

Ren. It had been a stage name he had selected when Aki had said that his name, Kuon, was boring almost worse than _her_ old name… Ren considered changing his name again but decided against it… Ren just seemed right.

Ren nodded at his friend, who was grinning wildly at his creation.

"Remember, the black hair dye wears off completely after three weeks, so it is best to reapply every two weeks, to make sure no blonde spots appear. The contacts are weekly, so you only have to take them out every week… You sure you are ready to be part of show biz?"

Ren grinned at his concerned friends speech. He would be fine.

…

Ren stood in front of Akatoki Agency L.M.E., Aki's rival company. He was hoping he would spot someone important, and be able to flag him or her down. Although, he couldn't help but pray he wouldn't run into Mogami Kyoko… despite the fact that since he was no longer in a position where he would have to comfort Aki when she found out that Kyoko was voted sexier than she was, or Kyoko was nominated as most famous person in Japan, Ren still harbored some odd feelings of dislike towards her. He had told Aki too many times that Kyoko was to skinny, her hair looked oily instead of shiny, it was ashy instead of black, her eyes were pee-looking colors instead of golden, to find Kyoko quite as attractive as he once had.

Ren shook his head, pushing away thoughts of Kyoko and instead focusing on the building in front on him. He had been standing outside for over an hour, and although the two girls at the front desk hadn't stopped staring, he still hadn't been asked to go inside… _Perhaps, I should try a more direct approach?_ Ren thought, walking inside as the words formed in his mind.

He addressed the two giggling workers who had been looking at him and said; "I need to see someone important, _right now_! It is of utmost importance!"

The girls stopped their squealing for a second to look him over. The one on the right looked at him funny and said, "I'm sorry but I can't just let you see someone… You have to have an appointment."

Ren smiled evilly, his devils coming out to sprawl across his shoulders, making rude hand gestures at the women.

"But I must best Aki…" Ren was in full demon mode. "I simply _must_ talk to someone!"

As Ren spoke, an impressive looking man with graying hair approached him, "Is something the matter?"

…

"What section are you interested in?" Sawara-San, the head of the acting section at L.M.E., asked. "Singing? Acting? T.V. talent?"

At each of these Ren shook his head. Sawara-San narrowed his eyes, "You are just here because of Mogami-San!" He accused.

Ren blinked, although he was aware of Kyoko's belonging to L.M.E. it had never occurred to him that he would probably be working with her in close quarters.

"Mogami-San was never a deciding factor for me to join this company." Ren said honestly.

As the two talked, Ren trying to convince Sawara to let him join the company, Sawara-San getting more and more irritated, light footsteps could be heard. Both of the men turned their faces to meet the eyes of none other than Mogami Kyoko. She stood with an air of command, although her slim figure still held the innocence of youth. And, in fact, it was partially her age that made Japan fall so in love with her. She was only sixteen yet she was so talented! But her talent and youth weren't her only charms. She had beautiful, black hair, big, golden eyes, and a face that needed little make-up to make it perfect. She was known for being somewhat feisty, but demurely so- as if even in her bouts of stubbornness she still had the air of a regal princess… Those who had been in her presence could only describe the experience as "wonderful".

"You want to join show business?" Kyoko asked, in her strong voice.

"Yes!" Ren nodded eagerly.

"Yet, you have no interest in acting _or_ singing?" Kyoko's voice had turned somewhat cold, a strange, icy, smile blooming across her face.

"W-well…"

"Please, don't come back!" Kyoko sang, a lady-like smile freezing Ren in his tracks.

Ren realized that while Kyoko was speaking she had escorted him out the door. Ren tried to re-enter the building but the door was locked. _Well,_ Ren thought,_ they can't get rid of me _that _easily._

For five hours Ren stood in front of L.M.E. His stare never wavered, always focused on the window of Sawara-San's office window. His demons laughed psychotically on his shoulders, casting out an ominous aura. As Ren sat cris-crossed on the sidewalk he heard the soft mumbling of a secret being whispered. Ren perked up, his demons enhancing his hearing just enough so he could understand the near silent mutterings.

"…I wonder how long he is going to sit our front?" The voice was coming from two women who were hanging around where he was, selling perfume.

"I know! It is kind of sad, after all employees always use the back door!"

"I feel guilty just sitting here watching him wait."

"Well we can't tell him just because he is gorgeous!"

"I know…"

The voices faded away as Ren and his various demons contemplated this new information. _Hmm… the backdoor? Sawara-San, ready or not, here I come!_

**Hopefully, the new chapter will come soon... if I can think of a good idea :C :P **_  
><em>


End file.
